Mistletoe
by aquafreak
Summary: Curse that damn Atobe for putting that cursed mistletoe. Literally! Akutsu/Dan, Oshitari/Eiji, Kamio/Ann, slight Alpha pair and Silver pair. T for Akutsu's swearing.


- **I DISCLAIM ANYTHING BUT MY STORY, AM I CLEAR?**

**

* * *

**

Curse that damn Atobe for putting a curse on the mistletoe. Literally.

The mistletoe traps two person either both boys, both girls or one of each gender unless they kiss on the lips for two minutes. Everyone listened about our dear _ore-sama's_ announcement and took great caution.

" Akutsu-sempai, what did Atobe-sama said desu? " Dan asked the badass paladin.

" He said that not to enter or exit that motherfucking main gate or else you have to kiss the shit out of the one you're with. " Akutsu answered the apprentice.

" Mou... it looks like I won't get what I want desu.. " he said, looking away from Jin.

" Whaddya want? " he asked, lighting a cigarette.

" A... a... a... " he stuttered in his breath.

" Say it already God damn it! "

" A...mistletoe kiss? **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AKUTSU-SEMPAI DESU!** " and all of a sudden, Akutsu grabbed him by the wrists.

" Let's test if that sorcerer's curse is fucking effective, right Taichi? "

" Wai-wai-wait, Akutsu-sempai! " he said. " **HELP! ECHIZEN-KUN! TOOYAMA-KUN! SAVE ME!** "

" Mada mada dane. " Echizen said.

" Should we test it too Koshimae? " Tooyama asked.

" Do so and I'll fry you with my magic. "

The two went outside but when they already stepped under the hanging mistletoe, they were _stuck_.

" Say, this thing is damn effective... " Akutsu shouted.

" Akutsu-sempai...are you sure about this desu? "

" Hold still brat, " he said. And thus, he did what he's told to do. Kiss the partner for a minimum of two minutes and they're off the hook. Akutsu gave Dan a deep, sensuous kiss and an example to the other people who are asked to arrang Don Atobe's palace for the party later on.

After two minutes, Akutsu pushed Dan to the snowy outside.

" Howd'ya liked my shit? "

Taichi was in a loss of words.

" Yes, I fucking know I would expect that to you. Don't tell your mom or she'll flip. "

" Scary, isn't it.. " Tezuka said to the ninja.

" Hn. You said so. " Fuji replied.

" Everyone! Don't let your guard down! " Tezuka shouted.

And they started decorating. Some of the decorations are outside, and they better go with precautions.

Maybe two people forgot about this.

" Mukahi, keep decorating the tree. I'll get more decorations outside. " Oshitari said and excused himself.

" Be careful with the mistletoe! " he shouted.

" **I KNOW! **" he replied.

Eiji and Oishi, together with Shishido and Otori, decorated the place with garlands and Christmas light. Who expected that the Golden and Silver pair are doing the same thing.

" Shishido-san! "

" Eh? What is it, Chotaro? "

" We lacked Christmas lights! "

" And we also needed silver garlands... " Oishi said.

" Eiji, can I ask a- " Shishido was cut off when Eiji cut him off.

" Hoi hoi! I already know what to do nya! " he said. " Oishi, I'll be back in a sec 'kay? "

" **HURRY UP EIJI!** " Shishido exclaimed enough for Eiji to hear.

As Eiji was a little preoccupied on decorating the place with lights and garlands, and our dear tensai is also preoccupied about giving the box of decorations to Gakuto, they forgot about the mistletoe.

" What the- " Oshitari muttered as the mistletoe released a spark.

"** SHIT! MISTLETOE! **" Eiji cursed.

Everyone heard Eiji's cursing. Almost everyone clapped and cheered for Oshitari, Koharu wished he was Eiji in Yuuji's dismay, Oishi gave himself a facepalm, Atobe smirked for having a first _accidental_ victim of the mistletoe, and Gakuto shouted something about not listening for what he's saying.

Kenya went to the two, knowing the effect will be effective with two persons only and nothing more or less.

" What do you want Kenya? " Yuushi said in an angry tone.

" Oh nothing, it's just that I wanted to congratulate you for having your first mistletoe kiss. "

" So what if you and Zaizen did it already in sixth grade? " the tensai struggled.

" Poor thing... well at least it's not my problem and it's yours, which means I shall celebrate. **TAKE THAT AS A REVENGE FOR TEASING MY IGUANA!** "

" Keep your _icky thing_ out of this! "

" Point taken, dear cousin. "

" NE! OISHI! HELP ME NYA! " Eiji whined.

" Eiji, " Oishi said as he went to the two. " I'm not a sorcerer...I'm a _necromancer_, remember? And necromancers don't do magic unless on undead people. "

" Alright! " Oshitari said. " I'll kiss Eiji.. "

" Wait ny- " Eiji was cut off when Oshitari held his chin and pulled it into his lips. Kenya winked at Oshitari, Gakuto took a picture of the moment and Atobe started his stopwatch.

Their kiss lasted for five minutes, holding the longest record that anyone didn't even dare to break. The kiss is hot, passionate and tender like they were about to start a heated moment

" Mou, Koshimae! We should break the record! " Kintarou suggested.

" That's it, I've had enough, " Echizen said. Suddenly he shouted/cast a loud **FIRAGA!** towards Kintarou.

" Shishido-sempai! Help! "

" Your problem, not mine equals happiness. Ah, ecstasy! " Shishido said.

After they were released, Oshitari gave the boxes to Gakuto while Eiji gave the Christmas lights ang garlands to the three. And weird enough, only Sanada and Yukimura noticed that they were going to the quarters to... you get the idea.

" Sanada, " Yukimura spoke. " Should we too? "

" If you want to, Seiichi. " he replied to his boyfriend as he assisted him to the mistletoe and...you already get the idea!

* * *

_Omake_

" Holy shit...where's the star? " Mukahi cursed.

" I already know. " Kamio said to Gakuto.

" Be careful of the mistletoe, Akira. "

" Got it. "

" Whu- " Jiroh sid drowsily as the wind because of Kamio's running woke him up.

" WHAT THE! " Kamio said as he ran to the double doors, the mistletoe sparked.

He was running so fast that he didn't realize Ann was entering the double doors to give something to Kippei.

" The fuck is this? Why am I stuck! " Ann cursed. Oh yeah, she wasn't there when Atobe is saying something about the mistletoe.

Kamio blushed. " A-Ann... "

Thus, he explained to her why they're stuck.

" So that means... " Ann said as she leaned towards Akira with a boost on her feet so she can reach the boy's lips.

[-Scene omitted by the author-]

" Now, what did I say about not listening to me about the mistletoe? " Mukahi reprimanded and snatched the star out of Kamio's hands.

* * *

REVIEWS KUDASAI! -_-

Firaga on Prince of Tennis? Really? What is this, Final Fantasy? Joke.


End file.
